


Just Another Morning

by NeetNeet27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and stuff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeetNeet27/pseuds/NeetNeet27
Summary: Morning of domesticity for the Winchesters.





	Just Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I took full responsibility for any grammar and or spelling errors.  
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments.  
> Hate will be ignored.  
> I do not own except for the story. I just like to play with them.

Sam snuggled deeper into the pillow pulling the blanket closer to his face. He pulled the body in front of him closer a few seconds later. Sam let out a sigh, placing kisses on the back of Dean's neck and collar bone.  


“Nope. It's too early Sammy. Go back to sleep.” Dean muttered sleepily.  


Sam smiled into Dean's shoulder and tightened the arm that was thrown over Dean's waist, Dean linked his fingers with Sam's before drifting back to sleep.  


Hours later Dean's bladder woke him, he slowly and carefully moved Sam's arm from around his waist, pulled back the comforter before sliding out of the bed before making his way towards the bathroom. After washing his hands and face, he checked his hair and beard for any gray hairs, satisfied that he didn't see any new ones, Dean made his back into the bedroom, where Sam was still peacefully sleeping. Dean watched Sam sleep for a few minutes. He couldn't believe that this was his..........their life. Semi-retired from hunting, working a 9-5, a home, a two car garage, and..........a dog. Dean found the chocolate lab in the back of the mechanic shop he manages. He knew that Sam had always wanted a dog and the little guy was cute and immediately took a liking to Dean. That was 2 years ago and Zeppelin has been part of the family ever since.  


Dean made his way down the hallway, Zeppelin happily following. Dean eyed the plethora of K-cups that were for the Keurig that Sam insisted that they buy. Dean hated to admit it, but he loved and Sam knew he did as well. After brewing his Dunkin Donuts dark roast, he padded barefoot to the back porch to let Zeppelin out to run around the backyard. Dean took a seat on the porch swing (that Sam had wanted) and watched Zeppelin roll around in the grass. He glanced around the backyard to the BBQ grill, the patio furniture and Sam's flourishing garden, he couldn't believe that this was his life. All settled and domestic........strangely comforting.  


Dean heard a clatter from the kitchen and knew that Sam was out of bed, hopefully starting breakfast. Dean sat sipping his coffee watching Zeppelin run around the backyard. The back door opened and Sam shuffled towards the porch swing lightly scratching his stomach, coffee mug in hand.  


“Morning princess.” Dean said around his mug of coffee.  


Sam took a seat on the swing “Mornin'” he said placing a kiss on Dean's neck.  


The pair sat in silence enjoying the morning sun and each others company. Zeppelin made his towards the pair sitting between them. Sam leaned over and scratched behind Zeppelin's ear. Before Zeppelin made his way to lay down under the porch swing.  


“You makin' breakfast?” Dean asked looking at Sam  


“Are you making breakfast.” Sam answered back  


Dean smirked at him before saying “ I guess we ain't eatin'”  


“Guess not.” Sam replied with a smile.  


Dean leaned back against the porch swing, stretching his arm along the back. Sam leaned back as well, taking in the scenery before resting his hand on Dean's inner thigh.


End file.
